


P.S. I Love You / I Just Called To Say I Love You

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days 4 and 5 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I Love You / I Just Called To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Two days combined in one short fic because I was feeling inspired and thought they would go pretty well together :)

“Hey, B.” Kurt answered his phone, out of breath after running across the apartment to get to it. “How’s the rehearsal?”

A few weeks before, Blaine started the rehearsals for his new show and while Kurt was extremely happy about that, he wasn’t that much of a fan of the afternoon and evening meetings his husband had to attend, which meant that they usually literally passed each other in the door when Kurt was coming home from work and Blaine was just heading out.

“We’re on the break now.” Blaine voice sounded through the phone. “I’m sorry I’m out again that late. Again.” He added, his voice apologetic and sad.

“It’s okay.” Kurt reassured him. “You’ll make it up to me after your opening night.”

There was some rustling in the background, some voices, and then Blaine spoke again. “Shit, Kurt, I gotta go. Anyway, I just called to say I love you.” He said, singing last part and Kurt laughed loudly.

“Really, Blaine?” He asked, a wide grin still spread on his face.

“You know it.” Blaine said softly. “I’ll call you when I get out of here.” He added and then hang up, leaving Kurt standing in the middle of the room and still grinning like an idiot. After a minute, he unlocked his phone and typed a short text, and sent it to Blaine.

In the theatre, Blaine was about to put his phone back in the bag when he felt it buzzing. Glancing at the screen, he saw a text from Kurt.

**Kurt: P.S. I love you too. <3**

Even though it had been years, it still made Blaine smile. And he didn’t stop smiling during the entire rehearsal, not caring about the weird looks he was getting. He and his husband were the sappiest couple on the Earth, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/138741338924/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
